The Birthday Trinket
by Manco
Summary: OneShot story, Jag's POV. It's Jaina's 19th birthday and even though Jag has a gift for her there's one problem: He doesn't think she's going to like his gift.


Author Notes- This story is aone-shot story and it'squite sad. Actually it's very sad and depressing. It's told through Jag's POV and it's sort of a J/K story. Despite it being sad, I hope you all like it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20-year-old black haired and blue-eyed Jagged Fel slowly paced back and forth in his medium sized quarters. Although he was feeling mostly calm and cool like always, a part of him, however, felt slightly nervous. For you see today was officially Jaina's 19th birthday and even though Jag had a gift for her there was one little problem, which was preventing him from giving her the gift. He didn't think she would like his present.

Jag stopped pacing then reached in his pocket and pulled out the little circular trinket, which he wanted to give to Jaina. The truth was that Jag was even disappointed in it. It wasn't made out of gold or some flashy rare metal and it didn't even have a beautiful expensive gemstone on it. Instead the trinket was made out of some type of shiny, glistening pearl white metal that had no real value to it. It was no doubt attractive looking but it wasn't anything dazzling either. Even though he made the trinket himself, Jag wished he could give Jaina something even better. But unfortunately since he was in the middle of a brutal war, he didn't really have time to rush off to a jeweler and buy something grand.

Jag walked over to his bed then sat himself down. When he looked down at the trinket in his hands, he began to think about the bright side of the gift. Sure it wasn't a very expensive looking piece of jewelry, but it did have a lot of meaning to it. On the trinket were several small, shiny bluish symbols that formed a circle. These V-like symbols in the Chiss culture represented 'undying friendship' and in the center of the circle was a large, shiny greenish Z-like symbol, which represented 'love'.

Jag intended to give the trinket to Jaina not just as a birthday present but also as a token of affection. He planned that as soon as he gave Jaina the trinket that he would tell her what each symbol meant and then finally reveal his true feelings to her.

Jag sighed as his thoughts fully shifted to Jaina. When he first encountered Jaina, which was two years ago, he thought she was the most attractive looking woman that he had ever laid eyes on. The overall encounter, however, wasn't very memorable for Jag. What happened was that Jaina along with a few New Republic senators ended up getting mad at him. But despite that first terrible encounter, he finally got to meet her again on Hapes thanks to his father giving him a special mission to monitor this Yuuzhan Vong invasion. After spending at least a year around Jaina even though they had a few disagreements now and then, Jag had officially fallen in love with her.

Jag wasn't sure, however, if she felt the same way towards him._ In fact, looking at it logically, the odds are surely against the thought of her having feelings for me._ Thought Jag. _Judging by the way she acts around me and treats me, she probably just thinks of me as a partner or a fellow war buddy. Truth is since she is currently my commanding officer, I should think of her in the same way._

Jag slowly shook his head. No matter how many times he told himself that, he just couldn't deny the strong feelings that he felt in his heart. And his heart was telling him that he loved Jaina and that he wanted to be with her. Most of the time he trusted in his mind and in logic, but in this case he was going to trust and follow his heart.

Jag looked down at the trinket one last time then placed it in his pocket. He didn't know what was going to be the outcome of him giving Jaina this gift nor of him telling her how he felt about her. But he was certainly hoping for the best.

Jag took a deep breath then stood up. As he was preparing to leave his quarters, Jag's thoughts shifted to Kyp Durron. The truth was he didn't like Kyp at all. Even though he respected Kyp for his amazing piloting skills, he still overall didn't like the guy. He was cocky, arrogant, and just way too full of himself. And worst of all, the older Jedi master had apparently taken a liking in Jaina as well. Jag wasn't too sure, but judging from the way Kyp acted around her, Jag presumed that Kyp liked Jaina.

A terrible thought suddenly entered Jag's mind. Since Jaina has also been hanging around Kyp for a while, what if she has taken a liking in him? _Nah._ Thought Jag. _Well…at least I hope not_.

Jag, who had decided not to think anymore on the subject, walked over to his quarter's entrance then immediately exited the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jag walked down the military base's corridors until he reached the hangar. He knew Jaina had to be in there since she does apparently like to tinker with her X-Wing from time to time. As he approached the hangar's entrance, Jag began to feel a little nervous. For he knew that the closer he came to the hangar, the sooner he would give Jaina her gift and tell her how he felt. So he took a deep breath and entered the hangar.

Jag strolled through the large hangar and looked around for Jaina's ship. He walked a few more meters then suddenly stopped. Jag finally spotted Jaina's ship in the distance but he also saw something else; something that sucked away all his hope like a black hole.

Standing at least a meter away from Jaina's X-Wing, Jag saw Jaina and Kyp kissing each other deeply and passionately. And by the look of it, their kiss was becoming even more intense and passionate.

Jag, who was now filled with sorrow and disappointment, turned on his heel and marched out of the hangar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jag entered his quarters then slowly walked over to his bed and sat himself down. It appeared that his worst fears had come true. Jaina had taken a liking in Kyp and now the two had become more than just friends or partners. _Which means that sadly the odds were correct. She doesn't like me in a romantic sort of way at all._ Jag thought sadly to himself.

He stood up then reached in his pocket and pulled out the trinket. The one that he spent weeks of his spare time creating; the one that he created to show Jaina how he felt about her. But now despite all the symbols, it didn't really have any meaning or purpose to Jag. And besides, Jaina probably didn't want a gift from him anyway.

Jag walked over to the quarter's small garbage container. He stopped before the container then looked down at the trinket. He then smirked. _I guess she wouldn't have liked it anyway._ Jag thought disappointedly as he dropped the trinket into the container.

He then turned and approached his bed. Suddenly images of what he saw in the hangar filled his mind. For the first time since the day his brother died, a tear fell from Jag's eyes.

THE END


End file.
